Wojna Imperiów
Opis Kenobi wychodzi z pojedynku jako przegrany, ginąc od miecza własnego ucznia. Padme jednak umiera przy porodzie, pomimo tego że ma przy sobie Anakina ponieważ myśli że zmarł w momencie przemiany Republiki na Imperium Galaktyczne. Skywalker domyśla się że został oszukany przez Palpatine'a, więc go zabija. Przejmuje władzę w Imperium i postanawia że Leia zostanie politykiem, natomiast Luke będzie Rycerzem Sith. Po dwudziestu latach sprawy jednak zaczynają się walić, Sojusz dla Przywrócenia Republiki powraca, natomiast w sercu Imperium szykuje się spisek na życie Anakina, nikt jednak nawet nie spodziewa się że największe zagrożenie pochodzić będzie z innej galaktyki. Rozdział 1 Anakin krążył po bazie na Endorze, dodatkowo samą swoją obecnością popędzając wszystkich do roboty. Nie ważne czy był to żołnierz, mechanik czy zwykły sekretarz, obecność Anakina Skywalkera dawała dziwne poczucie... grozy zmieszanej z dumą starszych żołnierzy. Anakin chyba znał tego powód. Niedawno dla całej Galaktyki przestał być małym, szkolącym się na Jedi chłopcem z Tatooine. Teraz był Darthem Vaderem, Imperatorem Sith. Czasami zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby Obi-Wan przeżył podczas ich walkę na Mustafar. Czy on by wtedy...? Anakin nie chciał dokańczać tej myśli. Pewnie bujał by w obłokach jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie nagły alarm rozległ się po całej bazie, a ludzie po chwili zaczęli panikować. - Co się dzieje? - spytał niedaleko stojącego oficera jednego z oddziałów szturmowców. - Wygląda na to że rebelianci - odpowiedział mężczyzna, rzucając przestraszone spojrzenie w stronę nadlatujących statków. - Ale to niemożliwe - mruknął Anakin - Przecież zniszczyliśmy ostatnie resztki tych ścierw na Ord Mantell. - Proszę mi uwierzyć, również tak myśleliśmy - jęknął mężczyzna, po czym pobiegł do swojego oddziału, pewnie po to by ich poinformować o ataku Rebelii. Skywalker spojrzał jeszcze raz na niebo. Jakim cudem Rebelia przetrwała? *** Walka toczyła się już od dobrych paru godzin, a straty w ludziach nadal rosły. Anakin miał już powoli dość. Jego myśli nadal wędrowały ku niewyjaśnionym powrocie Rebelii. Nie było opcji, by coś ominęli. Ale... jeśli jednak? Jeśli był cień szansy, że... wśród Imperium był zdrajca? Skywalker nie mógł dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Po jakimś czasie walki, usunął się z pola rażenia w stronę jednego z myśliwców, po czym zwrócił się do zdziwionej armii Imperium. - Dzielnie walczyliście - zaczął. - Lecz teraz nadszedł ten pierwszy raz, kiedy musimy wykonać odwrót. Nie damy rady, Rebelia jest silniejsza niż się spodziewaliśmy. Mam także pewne przypuszczenia co do zdrajcy w naszych szeregach... Ciche pomruki przeszły przez szeregi szturmowców, lecz Anakin nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Już odpalał myśliwiec, obierając sobie za cel Coruscant. *** Leia siedziała samotnie w swoim pokoju. Właściwie... to nie był pokój, to był apartament. Powinna teraz trenować, jednak udało jej się wyprosić od Kyle'a Katarna pare minut przerwy. Powodem tej nagłej przerwy nie było zwykłe zmęczenie.Znaczy, w pewnym sensie tak, ale... Myśli Leili krążyły wokół pewnego chłopaka, na którego natknęła się wczoraj. Nie wiedziała kim jest, jak się nazywa ani skąd pochodzi, lecz... Gdy go zobaczyła jej serce zabiło szybciej. - Leia? - usłyszała nagle głos, tak bardzo jej znajomy, jednak tak bardzo rzadko przez nią słyszany... - Tata! - dziewczyna wstała jak oparzona, po czym rzuciła się Anakinowi na szyję - Tak dawno cię nie widziałam! Gdzie byłeś? - Sprawy Imperium, nie powinnaś się w to mieszać... Gdzie Luke? Chciałbym go zobaczyć... Jakby na zawołanie do apartamentu siostry wszedł Luke, który na widok ojca uśmiechnął się. - Cześć tato - przywitał się. *** Pewnie nie tego się spodziewaliście po wielkim Darthcie Vaderze, lordzie Sith. Pewnie nigdy nie wyobrażaliście go sobie jako kochającego ojca... * Oczywiście, Anakin jest Sithem, siejącym grozę w Galaktyce. Jednak dzieci są dla niego całym światem... a może nawet i Wszechświatem. Po śmierci Padme tylko oni mu zostali. I pomimo tego, że starał się utrzymać swój autorytet wśród Admirałów i Generałów armii jak i władców innych planet, chciał być też dobrym ojcem dla swoich dzieci i dać im to, co chciał im podarować razem z Padme - miłość. *** Rozdział 2 Spotkania z innymi dowódcami nigdy nie były łatwe. Jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu niektórzy z nich popierali Republikę, a teraz nastały nowe czasy Imperium. Anakin wziął sobie sobie za cel przekonanie dowódców o zdrajcy w ich szeregach, co na pewno nie będzie łatwe. Właśnie zobaczył się z dziećmi, a teraz ma je znowu zostawić? Przynajmniej wiedział, że na Coruscant są bezpieczne... *** Luke śnił. Był przekonany, że śni. Leciał właśnie nie dużym statkiem przez jakiś, dziwny, ciemny tunel. Był to jeden z tych snów, w których miał pełną kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami i mógł samodzielnie podejmować decyzje. Kiedy zbliżał się do końca tunelu, usłyszał za sobą strzały. Spanikowany kierował się dalej, nagle usłyszał dziwny głos mówiący do niego znikąd "By użył Mocy". Momentalnie wystrzelił Torpedę... Nagle obudził się zlany zimnym potem. *** — Panowie, proszę o ciszę — powiedział Anakin, biorąc głęboki oddech. — Jak mamy zachować spokój, skoro prawdopodobnie w naszych szeregach jest zdrajca, a do tego sprytny zdrajca — zapytał z ironią w głosie Tarkin. - Nie dojdziemy jednak do tego, kto nim jest, jeśli ciągle będziesz nas przekrzykiwać — zauważył Thrawn. Ta uwaga z ust doskonałego stratega który w bitwie o Mon Calamari, pokonał przeważające siły wroga, I prawdopodobnie większość Rebelii, wystarczyła, by Tarkin ucichł. - To aż nie możliwe by Rebelia mogła przypuścić tak zmasowany atak, wywiad by o tym wiedział - Odezwał się Admirał Yularen, który po wojnach klonów został szefem wywiadu. Po chwili do sali weszła jego córka Leia. - Kanclerzu - Przywitał ją oficjalnie Co prawda był Imperatorem i nad wszystkim sprawował kontrolę, jednak Senat powinien mieć kogoś kto będzie ładniej prezentować się na plakatach. Leia była już od dwóch lat Kanclerzem, a i tak była najmłodsza w historii. Na szczęście Senatorowie, cieszyli się z tak energicznej i młodej Pani Kanclerz. - Ojcze - Przywitała się z nim i podeszła do wielkiego stołu taktycznego wyświetlającego całą galaktykę. - Wiem! - Krzyknął Thrawn, co było wielką niespodzianką bo w Wielki Admirał prawie zawsze zachowywał powagę. - Tak? - Spytał się go Anakin - Zmienimy Transportowce w istne okręty bojowe, wyślemy je na szlaki gdzie jest zauważona aktywność Rebelii. Określimy wtedy obszar gdzie Rebelia atakuje. I znajdziemy potencjalną bazę wroga. - Błyskotliwy plan, Admirale. Jaką za to mamy pewność że Rebelia nie korzysta z baz wypadowych, wtedy będziemy mieć za dużo roboty, a i Gwiazdy Sprawiedliwości nie wyślemy. - Powiedział Tarkin - Gwiazda Sprawiedliwości, Klejnot Galaktyki, Symbol Imperium, lub nieszczęsna nazwa Palpatine'a "Gwiazda Śmierci". Ostatnio ta stacja przeszła dużą zmianę, przemalowano ją na czarno z rozkazu Tarkina, wprowadzono też szybsze ładowanie turbolasera, skrócone do trzech minut oraz o wiele poprawiono celność więc turbolaser może zniszczyć największy Niszczyciel wroga. - pomyślał Anakin - Pff, wszędzie pan próbuje wepchać swoją zabaweczkę, która wzbudza strach w ludziach. Po zniszczeniu Lothal'a gdzie wykiełkowała malutka Rebelia, ludzie się boją tej Gwiazdy "Sprawiedliwości", chcemy żeby ludzie wyparli się Rebelii i ją zdradzili a nie żeby wyparowali Tarkin - odpowiedział Tarkinowi Thrawn. A ci ciągle się żrą, od czasów bitwy o Yavin IV na której zmuszeni byli przetrwać miesiąc ścigani przez Rebelię w dzikim lesie. W sumie po miesiącu załatwili dwudziestu sześciu rebeliantów, nie używając blastera, tylko korzystając z pułapek które Tarkin nauczył się budować w dzieciństwie a Thrawn ulepszył.'' -'' Pomyślał Anakin - Dobra, pomyślę nad waszymi pomysłami, spotkanie zakończone - odparł Anakin. Może być ciekawie ---------- Rozdział 3 Już od wejścia do apartamentu Anakin usłyszał przekleństwa oraz odgłosy bójki? Spokojnie wszedł do mieszkania, omijając potłuczone wszędzie naczynia. Kierował się do kuchni kiedy stanął wryty. Jego dzieci... Pomijając fakt że miały już dwadzieścia lat, wymyśliły wspaniałą zabawę. Luke stał z zamkniętymi oczami a Leia rzucała w niego naczyniami. Które ten przecinał mieczem treningowym. - Mieliście mieć teraz lekcje z Kyle'em - krzyknął Anakin - Gdzie ten szurnięty najemnik?! - Eee to... Hmm... - rozmyślał Luke - Zamknęliśmy go w szafie, używając kajdanek dostosowanych do użytkowników Mocy, które znaleźliśmy w twoim gabinecie - szybko powiedziała Leia Anakin zmarszczył brwi. - Wypuśćcie go, nic wam nie zrobił biedak - Anakin wyrzucił z siebie, nie tyle zły co zmęczony - Jutro będziecie mieli dodatkową sesje z Katarnem. * * * Anakin rozsiadł się w swoim biurze, i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości z całej Galaktyki. - Nasz informator który chciałby pozostać Anonimowy, wyjawił nam co się wydarzyło tak na prawdę tydzień temu, na Księżycu Sanktuarium, według oficjalnych źródeł nowa forma broni wymknęła się spod kontroli. Nasz Informator jednak dementuje te plotki informując nasz że to tak naprawdę był Atak Rebeliantów''.'' Przypomnijmy że cztery lata temu Rebelia została oficjalnie zakończona po podpisaniu złożenia broni przez Bail'a Organę który tuż po tym wydarzeniu został zamordowany przez sympatyków Rebelii, którzy byli zawiedzeni podpisaniem Pokoju z Wielkim Galaktycznym Imperium, sądząc że ten ruch atakował w ich ideologie. Informator donosi też że Imperium zamiast walczyć wycofało się. Interesuje nas jakie kroki rozpocznie Wielka Kanclerz Skywalker oraz Imperator Skywalker. Nie długo możemy usłyszec o dużej mobilizacji flot. Mówiła dla HoloFaktów, Natsele Harkeel. Anakin zaczął kipieć ze złości, nie dość że mieli ogromny przeciek to Media zaczną żądać głowy jego i Leii. Już chciał napisać do ISB by przeprowadzili śledztwo w tej sprawie, kiedy w pokoju w pokoju obok, gdzie mieści się jego Biuro Taktyczne, rozległ się alarm. Szybko wbiegł do niego i odpalił pilną transmisje z Mon Calamari, jednej z planety gdzie wojsko nie stacjonuje normalnie, ale jest pełna okupacja i wprowadzona godzina policyjna. Transmisja była mocno zakłócona i niewyraźna. - Zaatako... zzzzz ''nas.... ''zzzzz ''Wróg ma... Pride of Core... ''zzzz ''Flota... rozsypce... ''zzzz - Dowódca przerwał odwracając się. Nagle do sali wbiegł rebeliancki terrorysta z pasem detonatorów termicznych i krzykiem "Ku chwale Rebelii!". Transmisja skończyła się. Natychmiast wysłał wiadomość do Floty Stacjonującej na Coruscant by w tej chwili zmobilizowali się i przygotowali na skok do Mon Calamari. Szybko wybiegł z domu i wpadł do myśliwca, lecąc nim na Executora. *** Anakin wszedł na mostek, co jednak go zdziwiło był pełny gwardzistów Thrawna i Tarkina. Nagle zrozumiał kto zdradził... Było już jednak za późno. Został postrzelony w bok przez jednego z gwardzistów, szybko dobył miecza. Był osłabiony, zdołał jednak zabić wszystkich gwardzistów. Tak się mu przynajmniej wydawało. Ledwo pozostały przy życiu gwardzista odbezpieczył granat. I wszystko zamieniło się w czerwień wybuchu. Anakin nadal byż żywy, udało mu się doczołgać do konsoli, w tej samej chwili połączył się z mostkiem Executora, Tarkin i Thrawn z Gwiazdy Sprawiedliwości - O, żyjesz... Spodziewałem się tego, na szczęście to tylko iluzja, za minutę cały twój ogromny Niszczyciel pójdzie w niepamięć wraz z tobą - odezwał się spokojnie Thrawn. - Dzięki nam, Imperium stanie się potężniejsze i zdławimy tą nędzną Rebelię którą stworzyliśmy. - Powiedział z dumą i pasją Tarkin - Usmażycie - Anakin zakaszlał krwią - się w piekle. - Ty się za to usmażysz na swoim statku, Były-Imperatorze. - Odpowiedział mu Thrawn - Rozpocząć sekwencje strzału - Tarkin uśmiechnął się Anakin rozłączył transmisje i ostatkiem sił wysłał wiadomość w Mocy do Kyle'a. - Kyle, uciekaj z Coruscant wraz z Leią i Lukiem, ochroń ich. - Anakinowi po policzku spłynęła łza na myśl o swoich dzieciach. Wszystko zamieniło się w nicość. Niebo Coruscant rozświetlił ogromny wybuch Executora i Superlaser. Cała Planeta-Miasto nagle przystanęła i z niepokojem patrzyła się na ogromny wybuch. * * * Kyle wpadł do apartamentu Skywalkerów natychmiast gdy usłyszał wiadomość od swojego szefa i przyjaciela. Zastał Leie zapłakaną i Luke'a z mieczem świetlnym z gabinetu ojca. - Przyszedłeś nas zabić? - zapytał Luke - Nie, ojciec kazał mnie was zabrać i chronić - Powiedział Kyle, wyraźnie smutny śmiercią swojego przyjaciela. - Jestem najwyższą kanclerz Imperium, nie poddam się od tak! Nie ucieknę! - krzyczała Leia - Twój ojciec był Imperatorem i wiesz jak skończył - Spokojnie odpowiedział jej Kyle - Musimy uciekać! Na parkingu czeka mój statek. - Dobrze - odpowiedziała Leia po krótkiej chwili ciszy - Kiedyś pomszczę śmierć ojca. Wszyscy udali się na frachtowiec i udało się im bezproblemowo opuścić Coruscant. Rozdział 4 " - Dobra za dziesięć sekund zacznij nagrywać - Natsele poinformowała, kamerzystę w studiu. Wiedziała że wiele ryzykuje tą przemową. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden. - Obywatele, nie pozwólcie by propaganda Imperatora Tarkina i Kanclerza Thrawna, zaćmiła wam umysły, wszyscy widzieliście jak Gwiazda Śmierci, niszczy cnotę floty prawdziwego Imperium, zabijając naszego Imperatora, bohatera Wojen Klonów. Nie stójcie spokojnie i nie patrzcie jak samozwańczy Imperator i Kanclerz niszczy Imperium które zostało zbudowane na zgliszczach korupcji. Buntujcie się, dołączcie do Rebelii! Ocalcie Imperium! Ocalcie marzenia. Nagle Natsene usłyszała strzały z blastera... Imperialnych Blasterów. " - Ostatnia transmisja Natsene przed wymordowaniem przez ISB studia HoloFaktów. *** Nie był głupi, od razu po zdobyciu Mon Calamari, kazał wycofać się do Endor, musiał porzucić swój dom. Zanim jednak to uczynił wszystkie Statki-Miasta dołączyły do floty Rebelii, wiedzieli że mają do wyboru zostać i umrzeć lub przeżyć i dołączyć do Rebelii... Po tym jak usłyszał że Tarkin i Thrawn obalili Imperatora, wiedział że ich sojusz dobiegł końca. - Admirale Ackbar - Mon Mothma której nie zauważył, usiadła koło niego - Za godzinę będziemy na Endorze. - Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną Mon - powiedział Gial - Co cię trapi? - Mimo że Skywalker to nas wróg, martwi mnie los jego dzieci, ich matka była moją przyjaciółką - odezwała się Mon - Ah, była wspaniałą kobietą, spotkałem ją gdy byłem jeszcze Kapitanem w Wojnach Klonów - odpowiedział jej Ackbar - Wracając do tematu Endora, czy to dobry pomysł zbierać całą flote w jedno miejsce, Gial? -Spytała się go Mon - Nie możemy rozciągać naszych sił, jeśli chcemy przetrwać musimy być silni i zjednoczeni - odparł spokojnie Ackbar *** - Lecimy na Kuat, tam jeszcze nie dotarło "nowe Imperium", a tam znajduje się ukończona nowa Superbroń a zarazem Super Star Destroyer, nazywa się bodajże Eclipse - Kyle spokojnie pilotował i rozmawiał z siedzącymi obok dzieciakami. - Superbroń, coś jak Superlaser? - spytał Luke - Superlaser nie jest tak potężny jak w Gwieździe Śmierci, ale za to pancerz jest prawie niezniszczalny - odpowiedział Kyle z ekcytacją. Nagle wtrąciła się Leila. - Po tym jak go zdobędziemy, zamierzam polecieć na Coruscant i odebrać to co mi zabrano - powiedziała twardo. - Miałem cię chronić, nie polecisz na pewne samobójstwo, musimy zebrać potężną flotę by móc chociaż zagrozić potędze Coruscant - stanowczo zaprotestował Kyle. *** Wkrótce po ostatniej transmisji Natsele, wiele Star Destroyerów, myśliwców, korwet, krążowników liniowych i frachtowców, skoczyło do Kuat które oficjalnie stało się ostatnim bastionem Imperium Skywalkerów. *** Nagle statek Kyle'a wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni. - Nie, nie, nie, nie - Kyle zaczął walić w konsole - Co się stało?! - Krzyknął Luke. - Hipernapęd padł - Kyle sprawdził radar i zauważył na nim jednostke YT-1300 - Spróbuję się połączyć z tym statkiem. - Oby - Leia Prychnęła - Tu Moldy Crow, hipernapęd nam padł, potrzebujemy podwózki na Kuat, zapłacimy w nieoznakowanych kredytach, 30000. - Kyle połączył się z YT-1300 - Tutaj Kapitan Solo, Sokół Millenium to nie jest statek pasażerski - Kyle wsłuchał się i w tle usłyszał ryk Wookiego Leia podeszła do mikrofonu i poirytowana zaczęła krzyczeć na przemytnika. - Jesteś cholernym przemytnikiem, i nie chcesz nasz przewieźć, zapłacimy podwójnie! Ale masz już się zamknąć i nasz zabrać na Kuat! - Hola, hola, paniusiu mogłabyś się uspokoić i nie krzyczeć na mnie. Nadal nie jestem usatysfakcjowany tą ofertą - W tle rozległ się ryczący Wooki - No dobra, przewiozę was za te skromne 60000 cr. Statki rozpoczęły dokowanie. ------------------------------------------- Rozdział 5 - Generale Mohc - powitał głównodowodzącego siłami lądowymi na Kuat - Melduję siebie i nowych kadetów. - Witaj Brendol - odezwał się Mohc - Jak przebiegła podróż? - Bezproblemowo, po ucieczce z Caridii na wielkim transportowcu, wycieczka przebiegła bezproblemowo - odpowiedział mu Hux - Ponad dwa tysiące kadetów można by wcielić do Armii, tysiąc innych potrzebuje dalszego szkolenia - Dobra wiadomość - odpowiedział mu zakładając hełm - Na planecie mamy armię, a na orbicie flotę, po drugiej stronie planety za to mamy coś co odwróci bieg tej Wojny. - Słyszałem o projekcie Eclipse - wyprostował się, nie ukazując swojego ogromnego zmęczenia - Czy przypadkiem Skywalker nie zakazał publicznych zgromadzeń? Umiem rozpoznać kapłanów Mocy. Rom ubrany w potężną zbroje Mrocznego Szturmowca fazy trzeciej, odwrócił się. - Ah... chodzi ci o Chirruta i Baze'a, ten pierwszy to jeden z kapłanów Mocy, a ten drugi to jego hmm... ochroniarz czy coś w tym stylu - Ram usiadł na murku - Dzięki niemu wielu wierzących opuściło szeregi Imperium Galaktycznego i dołączyło do nas. - Bez Lei, nie mamy żadnego wsparcia Banku na Muunilinst, ani politycznego poparcia senatorów największych planet - odparł Hux siadając obok Rom'a - Ostatnia transmisja z ich statków informowała Kuat, że w systemie Fedalle stracili hipernapęd w wyniku awarii, zabrał ich najemnik, nie jaki Kapitan Solo. Sprawdziliśmy go, drobne kradzieże, bójki, przemyt przyprawy lub ludzi. Z akt wynika że na Kashyyyk'u uratował swojego drugiego pilota rasy Wookie, przed tradoshańskimi handlarzami niewolników. - Rom wyraźnie się zaniepokoił - Mam co to tego złe przeczucia. * * * Jako że Luke i Kyle poszli spać, Lei'a została sama z tym szmuglerem i jego chodzącym dywanem marki Wookie. - Kiedy dolecimy? - spytała wyraźnie naburmuszona - Panienko, dolecimy kiedy dolecimy, gdybym wiedział że będę przewozić szanowaną Panią Kanclerz, kazałbym Chewbacce się umyć. - Solo odpowiedział jej swoim nonszalanckim tonem. - Ten złom za wolno leci... - Leia się nawet uśmiechnęła słysząc wypowiedź Kapitana, szybko jednak spoważniała. - Hola, hola, paniusiu. Ten "złom" przeleciał trasę na Kessel w 12 parseków. - odpowiedział jej z dumą przemytnik. - W 12 parseków?! - Leia nie kryła zdziwienia - Tak, dobrze usłyszałaś paniusiu. - Solo, rozsiadł się na fotelu - Nie. Nazywaj. Mnie. Tak - Leia zaczęła dusić Hana, po chwili go puściła widząc wycelowaną w nią kuszę. - Dobrze, dobrze - mruknął pod nosem - Nienawidzę polityków, szczególnie tych którzy mnie duszą. Nagle przed nimi wyskoczył Gwiezdny Niszczyciel klasy Imperial II, pomalowany z czerwonymi z zdobieniami - Chewie, ładuj hipernapęd - Solo zaczął wciskać różnorakie przyciski. - Czekaj! To nie jest Imperium Tarkina... - Leia odepchnęła Hana i połączyła się z Gwieznym Niszczycielem - Tu Wielka Kanclerz Skywalker. - Polecono nam panią odeskortować na Kuat, by mogła pani wziąść udział w ochrzceniu nowego Niszczyciela. - Komandor poinformował Leie - Udzielam pani statkowi zgodę na lądowanie. Leia odeszła od mikrofonu. - Widzisz, Kapitanie? Nie trzeba było uciekać. - odpowiedziała mu z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. * ** - Jego mina była bezcenna, Thrawn. Szczególnie gdy zaczęliśmy ładować Superlaser. - Tarkin wesoło popijał wino. - Teraz to my sprawujemy władzę w Galaktyce. - Nie musiałeś niszczyć Executora, przez twój kaprys straciliśmy znaczną część Floty i Armii. - odpowiedział mu Chiss. - Ale było takie fajne buum - zaśmiał się Tarkin. Najwidczniej alkohol uderzył mu już do głowy. - Dobrze, to ja się zmywam, zostawiam ci podarunek na jutro. - Thrawn zostawił pod stołem niewielką paczkę., po czym odszedł. * ** Ackbar usiadł w swojej kajucie która była trochę wilgotniejsza od innych części statku. Włączył trochę imperialnej propagandy. Oniemiał z zaskoczenia. Na wszystkich stacjach telewizyjnych mówili o jednym, o wybuchu bomby która zmiotła "Pięć setkę Republiki", zabijając wielu polityków w tym Tarkina. Biegiem udał się na mostek. *** Rozdział 6 " - Kanclerzu, utraciliśmy kontakt z ekspedycją w Nieznanych Regionach - Powiedział Adiutant, przeglądając Datapada - Hmm... Pewnie wpadli w studnie grawitacyją lub znaleźli się za blisko Czarnej Dziury. - Odpowiedział mu Thrawn - Wypadki się zdarzają, i tak ta ekspedycja to przeżytek dziwnej intuicji Imperatora co do zagrożenia. - Panie, ostatnia transmisja informowała Coruscant o dziwnym myśliwcu - czytał Adiutant - Został określony przez załogę jako Skoczek Koralowy, według skanerów była to żywa forma życia, sir. Thrawn prychnął. - Żyjący Myśliwiec? - Thrawn zaczął się śmiać - Dodaj ten raport do Archiwum Imperialnych a w mediach napisz że Ekspedycja zaginęła lub prawdopodobnie rozbiła się. - Tak jest, sir - Odparł oficer" Hypori - Planeta Czarnego Słońca - Sir, dwieście tysięcy droidów bojowych jest już gotowych - odparł Tradoshanin - Dobrze, dobrze, na razie zostańmy na poboczu powiększając swoją Armię - odpowiedział mu Xizor - Prędzej czy później Imperia same się pozabijają wtedy wkroczymy my. - Prędzej czy później któraś ze stron konfliktu, odkryje że się zbroimy - odparł Bossk - Co wtedy zrobimy? - Wtedy będzie już za późno dla Imperium - odparł Xizor z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. *** Skywalker wkrótce po zabiciu Palpatine'a, odwołał Czystkę. Zamiast tego kazał pojmać każdego Jedi. Tysiące łowców nagród zaczęło poszukiwać użytkowników Jasnej Strony Mocy. Wkrótce potem wszyscy, ponad dwa tysiące użytkowników Mocy, zostało zesłanych na planetę Tython. Mieli założyć tam kolonie i nigdy nie opuścić tej planety... Skywalker uznał to za eksperyment, jak szybko Jedi wyrzeczą się swojego kodeksu by nie zginąć... *** - Mistrzyni, Mroczni Szturmowcy opuszczają planetę - Odezwał się Kanan - Ogłosili że wezmą ze sobą każdego Jedi, który postanowi dołączyć do prawdziwego Imperium Skywalkerów. Depa zakaszlała. - Rób jak uważasz, mistrzu Dune - odpowiedziała mu - Pomimo tego że Skywalker zabił Windu, zabił też Palpatine'a. Byliśmy ślepi sądząc że równowaga oznacza Jasność. On nie był Jedi ani Sithem. Pomimo tego że nie musiał, okazał nam łaskę. Nie zbudował dla nas więzienia. Dał nam całą planetę. - Mistrzyni, to znaczy że mam dołączyć do Imperium? - zapytał Caleb. Depa nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć bo nagle usłyszeli krzyki... Kanan odpalił stary holoprojektor ukazujący planetę i otaczające je statki - Rebelia - Stwierdził Kanan Kobieta prychnęła. - Zbieranina różnych ras, żądających Demokracji. Nawet jeśli pokonali by oba Imperium, ich rząd pochłonie korupcja... - Depa próbowała wstać - Nie pozwolę by Jedi do nich dołączyli. Nagle jej komunikator zaczął pikać, gestem ręki go włączyła. - Mistrzyni Billabo, mistrz Yoda zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie Rady Jedi w związku z ogłoszeniem Rebelii - odezwał się Ki Adi Mundi. - Dobrze, mistrzu Mundi - wyłączyła komunikator - Calebie mógłbyś mi pomóc? Kanan podniósł Depe i ułożył ją na wózku inwalidzkim *** - Do rebelii dołączyć, Imperium wesprzeć? - odezwał się Yoda. - Jeden raz już pomagaliśmy Republice, pełnej korupcji i spisków - zauważyła Depa - Nie możemy już być strażnikami pokoju! Służmy Imperium! Staruszka wyjęła spod wózka miecz świetlny i wyjęła z niego kryształ - Nie możemy służyć jednej stronie Mocy! Jeśli będziemy podążać taką drogą równowaga znowu zostanie zakłócona, a wtedy Moc znowu się o nią upomni - Depa zmiażdzyła trzymany w ręku zielony kryształ i rzuciła prochy na podłogę, parę innych Jedi także zrobiło to ze swoimi kryształami. - Mistrzu, jesteś najstarszy, do ciebie należy decyzja - powiedział Mundi. - Trudna to decyzja, tradycje porzucić, do Imperium które nas tu zesłało dołaczyć. Hmm... - odparł Yoda - Stary ja jestem, planeta ta zostanie moim grobem, siły już nie mam by walczyć, ale w młodych Jedi, nadzieja jest. Udać się na Kuat musicie, pomóc Imperium, stworzyć nowy zakon Jedi... Nie Jedi... Yoda nacisnął przycisk i na całej planecie rozległ się alarm który był znany przez każdego Jedi... ewakuacja planety za pomocą ukrytego starego krążownika... - Mnie zostawić musicie, ktoś zostać musi, by otworzyć wrota hangaru, potężny Mocy użytkownik - powiedział stary mistrz na zakończenie zebrania. *** - 2311 Jedi i 1980 Mrocznych Szturmowców jest już na statku - przeczytał Kanan - Możemy startować. - Rozpocząć sekwencje startową - rozkazała Billaba. - Niech z wami będzie moc - powiedział przez komunikator Yoda. Wielkie wrota hangaru zaczęły się otwierać, powoli ale skutecznie. Krążownik wyleciał bez przeszkód. Yoda upadł na podłogę a jego postać rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Mistrzyni, Nebulony biorą zaczynają nas namierzać! - krzyknął Caleb - Rozpocząć obliczanie skoku na Tython - powiedziała spokojnie Billaba - Pozwólcie by Moc wami kierowała, stańcie się jednością ze statkiem... Nebulony wystrzeliły rakiety, lasery jonowe, działa laserowe, krążownikowi wszystkie udało się ominąć i skoczyć w nadprzestrzeń. Rozdział 7 - Zamknąć ruch w Systemie, żaden statek nie może opuścić ani dostać się do systemu - odezwał się spokojnie Thrawn, siedząc przy wielkim holoprojektorze przestawiającym przestrzeń wokół Coruscant oraz głaszcząc swojego pupilka rasy Isalamir - Rozpocząć rozstawianie min, tu, tu i tam. - Thrawn wskazywał kolejne punkty na Holoprojektorze. - Sir, żadne nasze posiłki nie będą mogły dostać się do systemu - powiedział Pellaon - A tym bardziej jednostki nie będą mogły go opuścić. - W tych miejscach wyskoczą Skywalkerowie, napotkają wtedy silne ufortyfikowania oraz nasze myśliwce - odpowiedział wciąż spokojnie Thrawn - Ja zaś będę z Gwiazdy Śmierci dowodzić obroną. - Sir, to zbyt ryzykowne - wtrącił się Pellaon. Thrawn prychnął. - Ta broń wytrzyma ostrzał z najcięższych dział, abordaż na nią nie wchodzi w grę ponieważ zajęło by to miesiące. - zaśmiał się. *** Leia stała nad szafą ubrań i zastanawiała się co ubrać na tak ważną uroczystość jaką było oficjalne orędzie. - Czarna czy czerwona - Leia mówiła do siebie wybierając sukienkę - Hej... - wparował nagle przez drzwi Han - Puka się! - krzyknęła Leia zasłaniając się jedną z suknii - Wyjdź. Han odwrócił się zostając w drzwiach - Kiedy otrzymam wypłatę? - Han z pogardą w głowie się zapytał - Nie jestem najemnikiem. - Kiedy zdobędę Coruscant - powiedziała Leia - Módl się żebym cię nie rozstrzelała do tego czasu. Han prychnął. - Do tego czasu już mnie nie będzie na Kuat - Solo się zaśmiał - Żadna blokada mnie nie powstrzyma.. Leia się zamyśliła... - Ach.. propo tego "Sokoła", oddałam go do renowacji i do umycia, bo wygląda jakbyś przewoził w nim sraczkę - uśmiechnęła się Leia - Inżynierowie wprowadzą parę usprawnień. Han zaniemówił - Jak śmiałaś?! - krzyknął - To mój dom i mojego drugiego pilota. - A... Tego dywanika? - Kanclerz się zaśmiała - Stawiał opór podczas zatrzymania więc potraktowaliśmy go środkami uspokajającymi. Han natychmiast opuścił pokój *** - Atak, z użyciem gniewu nie zda się na dużo. - odparł Kyle kolejny raz unikając ataku Luke'a - Twój ojciec nadał mi kiedyś tytuł, Pierwszego Miecza Imperium. Nie przez moje zasługi ani coś w tym stylu. Podczas turnieju wyzwałem go na pojedynek, naiwny Ja myślałem że wygram. Przegrałem, jednak nasza walka trwała dwie burzliwe godziny. - Co to ma do rzeczy? - spytał się Luke jednocześnie dalej próbując choć dotknąć Mieczem Treningowym, Najemnika. - Twój stary wiedział kiedy zaatakować, a kiedy mnie podpuścić - zaśmiał się Kyle - Skoro nie radzisz sobie ze mną spróbuj czegoś innego. - Czego? - zapytał się Luke - Hej, ty, podejdź tutaj! - krzyknął najemnik do niebieskookej dziewczynki która wywijała miotłą, udając że walczy - I tak widzę że nie sprzątasz. - Tak, panie Katarn - odpowiedziała Dziewczynka - Czego, by pan sobie życzył? - Jesteś najbardziej uzdolniona ze wszystkich moich uczniów, chciałbym byś stoczyła pojedynek z Luke'iem - odparł Kyle. Luke prychnął - Przecież ja ją zabiję samym Mieczem Treningowym - zaśmiał się Luke - W takim razie chce to zobaczyć - odpowiedziała mu Najemnik odsuwając się z maty - Walczcie. Luke rzucił się na dziewczynkę, ta ominęła jego ostrze i wykonała parę uników. Po dwudziestu minutach walki, dziewczynka upadła, broniąc się przed zaciekłymi atakami Luke'a, nagle drugą ręką sięgnęła po blaster i ogłuszyła Luke'a. - Świetnie się śpisałaś, nie chwal się nikomu o tym bo jeszcze Luke'a przez dumę każe kogoś ściąć - odparł Katarn - Załatwię ci też upragnioną szkołę Imperialną, nie będziesz musiała już całymi dniami szorować podłóg. Odwiedzaj mnie, tutaj. Dziewczynka kiwała głową. *** Leia stanęła na podeście, nie była spięta pomimo milionów oczu spoczywających na niej. - Ludy Imperium! Żołnierze! Marynarze! Mój ojciec został zdradziecko zabity przez jego własnego Admirała, przejął nas klejnot Imperium, planeta Coruscant! - Leia kontynuuowała przemowę - Rebelia powstała, syndykaty się ponownie połączyły. Imperium przetrwa tą próbę! Imperium przetrwa Wieki! Chciałabym także w tym oto werdykcie wybaczyć wszystkie zbrodnie Jedi! Nagle na całym placu odpaliło się tysiące mieczy świetlnych. - To nie wszystko, chciałabym wam zaprezentować broń która zniszczy Gwiazdę Śmierci!!! I pomści mojego Ojca!- krzyczała charyzmatycznie Leia Cały plac został spowity cieniem, gdy słońce zostało przykryte ogromnym Krążownikiem - Oto, Eclipse!!! - Krzyczała Leia - Walczcie! Walczcie na każdej planecie Imperium! Leia zszedła z podestu. I udała się do portu. *** - Mon, musimy działać, jeśli uda się jej odzyskać Coruscant, ruszy na Endor z swoją nową zabawką! - krzyczał Ackbar - Musimy Ruszyć na Coruscant! - Możemy to załatwić na drodze dyplomacji, Admirale - spokojnie odpowiedziała Mon Mothma - Na drodze dyplomacji to możemy się jedynie kapitulować a i tak obetną nam głowy tymi świetlnymi patykami - Ackbar uderzył o stół - Będziemy Czekać, taki jest mój werdykt - odpowiedziała mu Mon Akcbar odwrócił się - Przykro mi Mon - Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i dwóch rebeliantów celowało w Głównodowodzącą - Więc tak to chcesz załatwić - powiedziała smutno Mothma - Jesteś aresztowana -odparł Gial - Paragraf.70: "Jeśli Głównodowodzący jest niezdolny do wydawania rozkazów lub został zabity, władzę przejmuje Najwyższej Rangi oficer. *** Rozdział 8 Thrawn zaczął głaskać swojego Isalamira, będąc w jednym ze swoich częstych transów, kiedy to miliony możliwych scenariuszy przewijało się przez jego niebieską głowę. Po dłuższej chwili odsapnął i zwrócił się w stronę jedynej osoby której bezgranicznie ufał. — Jakie mamy floty którymi moglibyśmy zaatakować Kuat? — zapytał Kapitana Pellaeon'a. — Sir, aktualnie posiadamy czternaście krążowników Tector, dziesięć klasy Imperial, dwajścia cztery Acclamotory, pięć Arquitensów, oraz około tysiąc eskadr myśliwców TIE. — odparł spokojnie Pellaeon — Jednostki te stanowią obronę planety, Balmorra, Neimoidii oraz Alderaanu. Wielki Admirał obrócił się w stronę swojej kolekcji dzieł, trzymając w jednej ręce datapada pełnego danych. Nagle rzucił datapadem przeklinając. Nie było to typowe dla niego zachowanie. Więc, Skywalker zbudował nową superbroń... pomyślał Thrawn. — Ten... Klon, Joruus, jest gotowy? — spytał tonen pełnym zniesmaczenia samym istnieniem klona szalonego Jedi, którego zabił kiedy jeszcze służył w Marynarce Chiss. — Sir, jednostka Joruus C'baoth jest niestabilna, testy dowiodły że nie można jej tak łatwo kontrolować — odparł zaniepokojony pytaniem admirała, Pellaeon. — Scentrujcie flotę planetarną Balmorry i Neimoidii na Alderaanie, wyślijcie tam Joruusa — rozkazał Wielki Admirał — Niech czeka na rozkazy — Tak jest, sir - odpowiedział mu kapitan, zostawiając swoje wątpliwości dla siebie. * * * Dziewczyna kontynuowała sprzątanie, rozmyślając. Phasma... Nigdy nie miała imienia, wiedziała jedynie że jej matka była podrzędną córką barmana, a jej ojciec, jednym z wielu żołnierzy Republiki, którzy pomimo tego że klony ginęły za nich, ciągle się zaciągali do wojska. Urodziła się w roku 12 BBC, wedle nowego kalendarza jaki miał obowiązywać w Imperium Skywalkerów. Kanclerz zarządziła że ten rok, zważywszy na zbliżającą się bitwę o Coruscant, jest rokiem zerowym. Matka dziewczyny zmarła przy porodzie, natomiast ojciec wdepnął na minę podczas dławienia jakiejś Rebelii. Została sama, a z racji tego że ani matka, ani ojciec nie mieli rodziny, została przeniesiona do sierocińca. Po osiągnieciu wieku pięciu lat, uciekła wraz z paroma innymi dziećmi i zamieszkała w slumsach. Jako że mało osób znało jej prawdziwe imię, wszyscy zaczęli do niej mówić Phasma. Szybko przyzwyczaiła się do tego przezwiska. Lata mijały, aż już podświadomie przedstawiała się jako Phasma. Życie w slumsach nie było łatwe, żeby przetrwać musiała kraść, żebrać i oszukiwać, pomimo tego, wolny czas przeznaczała na trening. Szybko została, tak zwanym, hersztem bandy dzieciaków ze slumsów i traktowała ich jak swoich własnych braci i siostry. Sama głodowała, by najmłodsi byli nakarmieni, kradła zabawki dla dzieci, a nawet raz sprzedała się za marne dwieście kredytów, by zakupić leki dla chorej dziewczynki ze swojego "stada". Niestety pewnej nocy, Imperium przeprowadziło nalot na kryjówkę jej bandy, zabierając dzieci do sierocińca. Phasma sama zdołała uciec. Wtedy też w jej życiu zakończył się pewien okres. Pewnego razu na rynku, postanowiła "zarobić", szybko zauważyła mężczyznę który się odrobinę wyróżniał. Postanowiła go okraść. Gdy podeszła bliżej okazało się, że mężczyzna przy boku trzyma dziwny cylinder. Gdy już go chwytała, mężczyzna obrócił się, i zamiast ją okrzyczeć lub zawołać szturmowców, po prostu spytał jak się nazywa. Odpowiedziała mu tak jak wszystkim, Phasma... Tak poznała Kyle'a, który stał się dla niej jak ojciec którego nigdy nie poznała. Zabrał ją ze slumsów oraz pozwolił zamieszkać u siebie w mieszkaniu, stał się dla niej nauczycielem życia. Od historii po szermierkę. Kiedy Kyle uciekł z Coruscant, szybko opuściła jego mieszkanie, używając jego śmigacza. Szybko jednak została przechwycona, przez jak się jej na początku wydawało, wrogich szturmowców. Okazało się, że to jednostki które miały opuścić Coruscant, kierując się na Kuat, ale gdy wykryli sygnał Kyle'a pomyśleli, że to on. I tak oto trafiła tutaj. Pokonała nawet samego Skywalkera, któż by pomyślał... Może nie było to uczciwe zwycięstwo, ale Kyle powtarzał że wróg wykorzysta każdą szansę na pokonanie cię. Ucieszyła się na wieść o wcześniejszym prezencie urodzinowym od Kyle'a, jakim było opłacenie jej edukacji pod kątem zostania szturmowcem. Po dłuższym namyśle jednak zasmuciła się, ponieważ wiedziała, że skoro dał jej wcześniej prezent, to znaczy że może polegnąć w stolicy... Phasma... Szybko powtórzyła to słowo w myślach, i wróciła do pewnie ostatniego mycia podłóg na tej planecie. * * * Han oniemiał z wrażenia. Sokół był masywniejszy, czystszy a przede wszystkim Solo natychmiastowo rozpoznał najnowsze modele działek, anten, silnika oraz radaru, które były jedynie dostępne dla obiektów wojskowych. Nawet jeśli chciało by się je dostać na czarnym rynku, zapłaciło by się fortunę. Nagle za nim pojawiła się pani kanclerz. — Widzę że już nie jesteś taki oburzony — odparła spokojnie Leia. — A ja widzę że jesteś już ubrana — wypalił Han bez zastanowienia. Leia zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. — U-Uważaj bo zawsze mogę ten złom zezłomować — ostrzegła, plątając się we własnych słowach. — Przepraszam, wasza królewska mość — Han kucnął i pocałował Leię w wierzch dłoni. Nie pomogło jej to, ponieważ jej twarz zaczęła przypominać pomidora. Chewbacca zaryczał, nabijając się. Chyba. Ale któż to wie. — D-dobrze wyb-baczam ci — opamiętała się Leila — Nie dotykaj mnie więcej, najemniku. Przez chwile jeszcze tak stali, wpatrując się w Sokoła Millenium. * * * Xizor był przerażony. — Jeden myśliwiec, jeden pierdolony myśliwiec — mówił sam do siebie. — Jak to możliwe... Nie bez powodu był przerażony. W nieznanych regionach, Lot Pozagalaktyczny, na którym miał agentów został zniszczony. Jego agent zdołał wysłać dane bitwy tuż przed zniszczeniem. Dane były przerażające, choć udało się przetrwać bitwę i zniszczyć myśliwiec wroga. Po paru godzinach zabrakło tlenu w jedynym ocalałym Dreadnought'cie, które wyleciały że stoczni Sluis Van i które uczestniczyły w projekcie. Nie chciał wiedzieć co mogła chmara takich myśliwców. A co dopiero, jeśli istnieją krążowniki korzystające z takiej technologii. Po szybkich obliczeniach, wiedział że tylko cała galaktyka może go powstrzymać, zjednoczona... Dlatego zaniechał planów podboju i wszystkie pieniądze rozkazał przeznaczyć na budowę floty oraz rozwoju droidów. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz, podczas trwającej pierwszej Wojny Galaktycznej, wtrąci się i zacznie mówić o jakimś zagrożeniu z Nieznanych Regionów, to oba Imperia uznają go za przeciwnika i szaleńca. Wystarczyło się uzbroić i czekać. * * * Mara podała napój swojemu panu. Podobno dostał bęcki od małolaty, jednak nikt nie mówił tego przy nim. Przy okazji zaczęła wspominać dobre czasy, kiedy to została przygarnięta na dwór przez samego, świętej pamięci Imperatora. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, skoro miał do wyboru cały sierociniec, a jednak wybrał trzy letnią, rudą dziewczynkę. Gdy kiedyś spytała go o to, odpowiedział jej że jest wyjątkowa. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć co może być w niej wyjątkowego, pomimo tego że była świetną służką. Gdy dotarła do domu Skywalkerów, pierwsza została powitana przez entuzjastycznego Luke'a. Anakin wyglądał na rozweselonego zachowaniem syna, lecz po chwili posmutniał jakby przytłoczyły go smutne wspomnienia. Od piętnastego roku życia stała się służką Luke'a, jednak ten traktował ją tylko po części jako służącą. W sumie nawet teraz z własnej woli mu przyniosła picie, nawet jeśli nie chciał. Nie przypominała sobie żeby kiedykolwiek Luke, rozkazał coś jej zrobić. Podobała jej się taka praca, gospodyni domowej, lecz, chwilami czuła że w innym miejscu, jej życie byłoby pełne przygód. Ale także w takich chwilach czuła zimną pustkę albo ciepłą jasność, było to dość dziwne, aczkolwiek nie przejmowała się tym. Czasami wyobrażała sobie swoje życie jako partnerka Luke, ale ten nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi od dnia, kiedy wszystko się zmieniło. Dnia w którym rozpoczęła się era pierwszej Wojny Galaktycznej... *** Koniec Rozdziału 8 C.D.N Kategoria:Imperiumverse Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:RevanitaPL Kategoria:Revanitus Kategoria:IwanRoslin